There are various applications of instruments and tools having a grip interface in which the user grasps the implement with the forefinger down and the side of the grip resting against the palm of the hand. Industrial hand tools such as screwdrivers and hammers, as well as racquets, represent examples of such tools.
For some applications, it is important to allow a user interface which maximizes the gripping potential for the user in order to allow the user to either absorb a force or apply a force to a separate object. For example, tennis racquets and racquetball racquets transmit a direct force when the ball hits the racquet surface. In applications such as screwdrivers, the user depends upon a grip interface in order to permit the user to transmit torque through the tool to an object.
The present invention relates to a handle grip which is ergonomically designed in order to optimize comfort to the user as the grip is held in various ways, and to allow a relatively slip-free tool interface.